Party Animals
by TheDoctorCT-21-0408
Summary: Kit Fisto throws a party at the Temple. Suddenly, everyone wants the perfect outfit, shoes, look...and dates.
1. Chapter 1

**Another crackfic from TheDoctor! This one's going to be multichapter, so updates should come often.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, no matter how much I wish.**

* * *

Things went a little crazy when the Jedi decided to throw a party. Well, not all of them, since Mace Windu and Yoda were gone, giving Kit Fisto the idea. He made invitations, sending them throughout the Temple to announce the event. A select few of the senators also received invitations: Padmé Amidala, Riyo Chuchi, and a somewhat reluctant Bail Organa.

Once Anakin received his invite, he whooped, and began dancing around, humming "Jedi Rock". Ahsoka watched her master's crazy antics, while planning to contact Barriss to confirm that her friend was attending the party. "Whoa!" Ahsoka ducked as Anakin swung his arm around, spinning in circles, then collapsing on the floor.

"Whew," he panted, then noticed the strange look that Ahsoka was giving him. "Sorry, Snips."

"You're crazy, master." she said, facepalming.

* * *

"Hmmmmm..." Barriss eyed all the dresses in her closet, trying to find the perfect dress to wear. The party wasn't until the end of the week, but she wanted to look her best. Besides that, she wanted to impress a certain clone commander (if he would be there). The Padawan closed the doors with a dreamy sigh, then began twirling around in circles.

A daydream formed in her mind, one of her dancing with Cody, around brightly colored lights and soft music. It was a dream-come-true moment, though still a dream. Barriss halted, remembering that her master would be coming to check on her soon. She sat down, trying to meditate and get the scene out of her head.

* * *

Aayla couldn't believe that Kit had enough nerve to throw a party. From the rumors she'd heard, it was going to be BIG, and more than likely outdoors, at the entrance of the Jedi Temple. _That Jedi Master has got a lot of mischief up his sleeve._ she thought, straightening her room so it was nice and tidy. There was a knock at her door, and she opened it, revealing a very eager Kit Fisto. "Aayla! Did you get your invitation?"

"Yes, Master Fisto." Aayla waved said invitation in front of Kit's eyes, then pocketed it.

"Are you coming?" there was so much excitement radiating through the Force, Aayla worried that Mace or Yoda might be able to sense it. Kit started bouncing up and down, waiting for her answer.

"Fine." Aayla grumbled, not really in the mood for a party.

"Yes!" Kit fist-pumped, then grabbed Aayla in a hug. He released her minutes later, running down the halls of the Jedi Temple. Aayla found herself blushing from Kit's affection.

* * *

Not only the Jedi and senators were invited. The clones found invitations stuffed inside their helmets one morning, puzzled over the strange shenanigans of Kit Fisto. Immediately after receiving the invitations, they made plans for attending.

Rex began rummaging through random closets on the Resolute; trying to find a uniform that was nice and appropriate for a party, until Admiral Yularen caught him, chasing him away with a damp towel from the refresher. Fives found the clone captain hiding in the cargo bay, offering to help him with the party (and to throw Admiral Yularen off his trail). That didn't last long, since Fives ran into the rest of the 501st, howling with laughter.

"What is wrong with you?" Coric slapped his brother on the shoulder, but all that did was cause him to fall to the ground, rolling around in circles.

"Rex...has..." Fives choked out, coughing from the lack of air entering his lungs.

"Come on, spit it out." Jesse bent down, trying to make sense of Fives' ramblings.

"Rex...has...a crush!" Fives burst into another round of laughter, and the 501st gave each other 'that look'.

"What makes you say that?" Coric muttered.

"I asked him about any girls he wanted to take." Fives whispered, throat sore from laughing.

"So?"

"He mentioned Jedi."

"That's 'cause the party is hosted by Jedi!" Coric rolled his eyes, and stuck out his hand to help Fives stand. He took it, but slid out of his grip, falling onto the floor again. "Alright, Fives, what is so funny?"

"He likes Ahsoka!"

* * *

**I'm still deciding on some of the pairings. Reviews, no flames, everything's cool. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews/faves/follows! It makes my day, and helps the story go along. **

* * *

"Will you go to the party with me?" this question spread throughout the Jedi Temple; Padawan asking Padawan, and Knights shyly presenting bouquets of flowers. This resulted in a crowded Temple, preventing one Padawan from reaching her destination.

Ahsoka was annoyed, having to step around two Padawans locked in a tight embrace, the girl squealing delightedly. If Ahsoka didn't get out soon, all this romance would snag her in its trap.

"Ahsoka! Over here!" Barriss waved madly at her friend, trying to push through the crowd. Once the Padawans met in the center, Barriss handed a note to Ahsoka, hiding a smile. "Read it! I got it this morning!"

"Padawan Offee;

Meet me by the Room of a Thousand Fountains at 9:00, on the eve of the party." Ahsoka handed the note back, puzzled. "I don't get it."

"It's a secret admirer!" Barriss squealed, clutching the note in her sweaty hand. "They probably want to ask me to the party!"

"Nice, but you're breaking the Jedi Code."

"Who cares? I'm loved by this mystery person! Besides, I'm sure you'd break the Code, Ahsoka Tano."

"Oh, boy." Ahsoka muttered, shoving through the crowd, with a very happy Barriss following.

* * *

Luminara set her lightsaber hilt on the table, tired from sparring practice. It had taken hours to reach her goal, especially when fighting against Kit Fisto. The upcoming party made him hyper, and poor Luminara lost her energy. "At least I can rest now." she laid down on her bed, and started to shut her eyes, when the comm beeped. "General Unduli here." she held back a yawn as she said this.

"General, are you alright?" just who Luminara wanted to talk to. Gree.

"Fine, commander." Luminara groaned. Whenever Gree called, it was for another mission or an update. "What is it this time?"

"I...uh...need your help with something."

"Is it urgent?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll be down right away." Luminara yawned, turning off the comm. Maybe a nap would do her some good. _No, I've already promised to meet the commander...sigh._ she jumped off the bed, and left the room, headed for the rendezvous.

Gree was anxious, pacing around and apparently waiting for Luminara's arrival. "Yes?" she stopped in front of him, seeing his facial expression change from one of worry to one of fear.

"Would you go to the party with me?"

Luminara didn't know what to say. Her commander wasn't exactly romantic, but this party was special. Besides, with Masters Yoda and Windu gone, attachments were running wild all over the place. It couldn't hurt. "Alright. I'll go with you."

* * *

"Send her a message!"

"Ask her in person!"

"No, it's better with a message!"

"How about a massage? I'm sure she'd appreciate that."

"You are strange, Fives." Jesse and Fives bickered over how Rex should ask Ahsoka to the party. He was already getting a headache from listening to the confusing argument.

"It would work!"

"Would you two shut up!" Rex interrupted Fives' response. It was already stressful enough for the captain, having worried if Ahsoka would accept him or not. It appeared to be a 'not'. Why would she date him, when he aged way faster, had a complicated and busy life, and was practically a brother to her anyway.

"You know what, just ask her in person," Fives magically appeared next to Rex, how he did that always escaped his mind. "Don't be shy. If you chicken out, just comm her."

"Yeah, now you agree that a message works!"

"Shut up, Jesse." the argument started up again, but Rex had better things to do than listen to his brothers fight. He turned, darting away from the crates and disappearing from sight. Before they were out of earshot, Fives called "Don't forget the massage!"

* * *

Bly waited outside of Aayla's room, sweating and trying not to barf. He had finally worked up enough courage to ask Aayla to be his date. It would be awkward, considering the fact that Aayla was his general. They had kept it at a business relationship, although she never mentioned anything about it. At least asking her would help him get over his little crush.

"How can I help you, commander?" Aayla opened the door, seeing the nearly-sick Bly in the hallway.

"Sir...General..." he stammered, slapping his face and finally blurting "Would you go with me? To the party?"

Aayla pondered this thought, remembering Kit asking if she would attend. Technically, Kit asked first. Bly actually said the exact words, instead of implying about dates for the party. It was hard to choose. Aayla glanced at Bly, noting that he looked a bit flushed. The poor commander probably had a lot of self-encouragement to make a move like that.

"Sure." this would take some explaining to Kit, but Bly deserved his date.

* * *

**Awwwwww, Bly wasn't rejected even though Aayla's now got two dates heheh. Chapter three will cover more dates, and...party decoration disasters! (Evil laugh)**


	3. Chapter 3

**In which the remaining Jedi/clones nab their dates, Barriss learns of her secret admirer, and the decorations begin!**

* * *

Obi-Wan pulled the hood over his head, then darted across the street. The Mandalorian palace looked overhead, containing the point of his objective. Mandalorian police stood in front of the doors, guarding the entrance. _This won't be easy, _Obi-Wan thought, as he waved his hand in front of their helmets, Forcing them to sleep. Since the Death Watch became a threat, Mandalore's security tightened, placing guards in every hallway. Cloak flowing behind him as he walked, Obi-Wan searched the palace, trying to find the right room. It was nighttime on Mandalore at the moment, which meant the halls were lit up with lights, casting shadows onto the walls and into the corners. Obi-Wan turned down a hall, almost bumping into a man wearing a brown leather jacket and a fedora.

"Sorry." he apologized, moving on. It wasn't long before Obi-Wan found the hall he was looking for. He eventually came across the door to the master bedroom, and knocked. "Come in." a woman's voice called from inside. Obi-Wan opened the doors, and immediately spotted Duchess Satine Kryze, sitting at a desk. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, it's me." Obi-Wan removed the hood, revealing his face.

"Why are you here, on Mandalore?" Satine had changed out of her dress, into her causal outfit, also taking her hair down. Although Obi-Wan was a Jedi, he had occasional thoughts of admiration towards the Duchess when she was 'out of uniform'.

"I came to ask you something." Obi-Wan sat in a nearby chair, never taking his eyes off Satine. It was the only time that he could _really _look at her, without a clone wondering what he was staring at.

"I haven't got all night." Satine set her datapad on the table, then spun around in her chair to face Obi-Wan.

"There's a party at the Jedi Temple. Now don't worry, it's not a big, crazy party that sends you home drunk. There will be dances, too." Satine nodded, taking all this in. "I want to know if you'll go with me."

Silence. Obi-Wan worried that he may have said the wrong thing, or angered Satine in any way. The Duchess was quiet, standing up and striding towards Obi-Wan in his chair. _I think I made her mad. _Satine stopped, now standing in front of the Jedi. She bent down, and lightly kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away, Obi-Wan's face was a deep shade of scarlet.

"Yes, I'll go." Satine whispered.

* * *

Ahsoka left the party supplies store, arms laden with tablecloths, confetti, and paper lantern lights. It was such a big pile, and it kept her from seeing incoming things, so she would poke her head around, and shout for people to make way. This was the tenth trip she had made to the store, and hopefully the last. "Excuse me! Coming through!" Ahsoka shouted, dodging a kissing couple in the middle of the crowd.

"Do you need help, ma'am?" a man asked, jogging alongside the tired Padawan.

"No, I'm fine." Ahsoka regretted rejecting the kind man's offer after reaching the Temple, dropping all the packages and stretching. "Ugh," she groaned, after hearing her fingers pop. She wobbled inside the Temple, amazed that battles didn't wear her out as much as carrying ten armloads of party decor.

"Padawan Tano! You're back!" Kit exclaimed, running to greet the exhausted Ahsoka. "After a rest, you can put the decorations up!"

"What?" Ahsoka gasped.

"Kidding!" Kit smiled, and patted her on the back. "Us Jedi Masters will do that."

"I'll help later, after a short nap." Ahsoka mumbled, stumbling off to her quarters.

* * *

Rex had finally found Ahsoka at the entrance of the Temple, concentrating on hanging up some paper lantern lights. He silently watched the Padawan, admiring the way she had to stand up on tiptoe to see what she was doing. He was planning to ask her to the party straight away, but decided to watch her for a while.

_I don't see why I never gave you any affection. _Ahsoka's voice entered his head, echoing and chilling him. _It would be worth it to break the Jedi Code, just for you. _"No." Rex said aloud, shaking his head to clear the words.

_"Why don't we run away together? I'll quit the Order, and you desert the army." _a vision formed in Rex's mind, one of him standing in front of Ahsoka. She was gently massaging his hand, looking at him with curious eyes. Those eyes always made him melt on the inside. _"We can start a new life together, like your brother. _

"No." Rex said again, now seeing Ahsoka grab him into a hug.

_Please, Rex. For me? I know you've admired me for a long time. _Ahsoka stood on tiptoe, and removed his helmet, revealing his face.

"Oh, no." he repeatedly muttered. Ahsoka leaned forward, and kissed him. New images surfaced, of kids that were half human, half Togruta. "Noooooooo!" Rex shouted, and Ahsoka dropped the lights she was holding.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he was sweating, and more than likely blushing.

"Oh. Okay." she turned her back on Rex again, once more lifting the paper lanterns into the air.

"Would you go to the dance...er, party with me?"

Ahsoka dropped the lights for the second time, and gave Rex a strange look. "Sorry if I offended you." he apologized.

"It's fine, I just thought you were more like a brother to me." Ahsoka said, picking up some confetti and scattering it on the ground. Rex sighed, and walked away, but heard Ahsoka's shout of "I'll still go with you!"

* * *

**Yeah, this one was a bit serious, and hopefully fluffy. I hope you enjoyed, and chapter 4 will cover the party!**


	4. Chapter 3 12

**Sorry, forgot Barriss. This chapter is entirely for her and the secret admirer ;)**

* * *

Barriss left her room, and stepped into the dark hallways of the Temple. She snuck along in the shadows, checking each corner before proceeding in her perilous journey. It was almost 9:00, and she didn't want to be late for the meeting with her 'secret admirer'. So far, so good. No one was in the halls tonight, thankfully.

"A tummy ache, I have." Yoda's voice came from a room, and Barriss clamped her hands to her mouth to stifle a scream. Yoda wasn't supposed to be back yet! He could probably sense her in the hallway right now!

"Just take an herbal tea, and it'll be fine. Good night, Master Yoda." Barriss heard a little zap, and the door opened. Obi-Wan stormed out, grumbling "Calls in the middle of the night, just about stomach problems!" once he was gone from sight, Barriss darted away, hurrying to the rendezvous point.

* * *

"Whew." Barriss sighed once she reached the rendezvous: the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Water trickled out of fountains everywhere, different sizes and designs...it was beautiful, but could give one waterlogged ears if they weren't too careful where they stepped. The floor was also hazardous, slippery doom to any who came near. The Padawan carefully made her way across the room, searching for any signs of male life. The search turned out unsuccessful. In fact, no one was in the room. Barriss slumped down against the wall, feet slipping and making her slide a lot faster. She soon found herself lying on the wet floor, water seeping into her clothes.

"Barriss?" a voice asked. She looked around at the ceiling, which was the only thing she could see from her upside down position. "Are you alright?" a head came into view, and Barriss automatically identified it as Cody.

"Fine, commander." she sighed, never noticing his calling her by her real name. "I'm just resting."

"On the floor in here?" Cody was puzzled.

"Yes, it's nice and relaxing." Barriss _really_ wanted to get up. "Why are you in here?"

"Just patrolling." he reached out for Barriss' hand, and she grasped it, being pulled up to a standing position. "What about you?"

"I was going for a walk." Barriss lied. She wasnt sure whether to tell Cody the truth: she had a secret admirer. _Although_, Barriss thought, _he's probably got tons of admirers himself. _"Can you help me? I'm looking for a guy."

"For the dance?"

"He sent me a note, and wanted me to meet him here."

"Maybe he's on the other side of the room." Cody suggested.

"You're probably right." Barriss slowly walked across the room, and Cody followed, trying not to slip. They reached the other side, finding no one. Barriss groaned, then began walking along the wall, circling the room.

Minutes later, she gave up. "I'm going back to my quarters." She started towards the exit, but Cody grabbed her arm. "Wait."

"What?" Barriss sighed, exasperated. Cody spun her around, so she faced him, and kept a hold on her arm. "You forgot to check somewhere," he whispered.

"Where?" the Padawan soon found herself incapable of speaking, as the clone commander had pressed his lips against hers. She was shocked, too shocked to even consider kissing back. Cody slowly pulled away, and she understood. "Yes!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him, and sighing contentedly.

"I'll have to go, since sneaking in here is against the rules."

"Oh." Barriss sighed, releasing him. She turned away, preparing to leave.

"Another thing..." Cody had started to say, but Barriss slipped, grabbing at the first solid object she could find. That just happened to be the commander. He, too, fell, landing on his back. Barriss ended up on top of him.

"Commander?" he asked, gently shaking her arm. No answer. "Commander?"

"What now?" Barriss groaned, shifting around in Cody's arms.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, but I do have something to say." Barriss grumbled. Cody raised an eyebrow. "You're not very soft." she giggled.

"You're not so lightweight." Cody responded, holding back a laugh. Barriss stayed silent for three seconds, then burst out laughing. Cody was concerned for a moment, that the fall may have damaged Barriss' head, until she said "Look at us!"

"I see." the two commanders were soon laughing up a storm, lying on the wet floor. Barriss was smiling, and that made Cody's heart skip a beat. That smile disappeared, however, replaced by a look of shock.

"What are we doing?" she shrieked, jumping off Cody and brushing off her soaking robes. He clambered to his feet, repeatedly apologizing. "You're fine, commander." Barriss accepted the apology, then hurried towards the exit. _That was awkward, but at least I have a date_. she smiled to herself, entering the darks halls once more.

* * *

**That was fun to write, especially the worried bit :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**After the awkwardness of the last few chapters, I present part 1 of the party!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

**The character Kandra Rayley belongs to SJ Skywalker. **

* * *

Nighttime settled on Coruscant, bathing the city in a dark grey shroud. The buildings and shops immediately turned on their lights, illuminating the streets. The air was filled with the sound of speeders flying past, and honking at slackers. This was a typical night. However, at the Jedi Temple, things were a little different.

* * *

"Who wants to par-tay!" Kit Fisto hollered, running around in circles. Ahsoka shook her head, and turned back to adjusting the sound on the DJ booth. As soon as Anakin arrived with the music, she would be sitting inside, trying to hide from the terrible sounds. So far, this party appeared to be crazy, insane, and unavoidable.

"That's not a party mood!" Kit leaned in front of Ahsoka, a huge grin on his face. "Stop thinking those negative thoughts and _smile_!"

"Master Fisto, I can't get this set up the right way." Ahsoka backed away, showing him the cables.

"Oh, that's because you..." Kit began rambling as he played around with the stereo system, and Ahsoka snuck over to Aayla. "Help me." she whimpered, clinging onto the Jedi Master's arm. Aayla shoved her off, and went back to adjusting the lights.

"Is Fisto acting up again?" Barriss called from under the table. Ahsoka bent down and lifted a corner of the tablecloth, confusion evident on her face. "He's got a sugar rush." she explained.

"Barriss, why are you under the table?"

"It's nice down here." Barriss shrugged, and went back to tapping the underside of the table. Ahsoka released the tablecloth, but caught a glimpse of armor, and did a double take. "Hand me that firecracker." Barriss ordered, and a voice answered "Yes, sir."

"Barriss, don't tell me that Fives is down there with you." Ahsoka groaned, putting her hand to her forehead. A rocket clattered to the ground, and a clone's voice shouted "Kriff!"

"Yup, he's definitely down there with you."

* * *

An hour later, party guests began to arrive. They filled the entrance of the Temple, packed together yet still happy. Ahsoka nervously waited at the entrance, hands twisting the pale blue fabric of her dress into knots.

"Chill, Ahsoka." Barriss laughed, sensing her friend's distress. Ahsoka released her skirt, and glared at Barriss. "It's not easy when it's your first date!"

"It's _my_ first date, and I'm excited." Barriss responded, twirling in her lavender dress, laughing as the skirt arced around her body.

"Your first date isn't your Captain." Ahsoka retorted. Barriss giggled, and skipped away to find Kit. Ahsoka sighed, and shifted her weight from one foot to the next.

"Ahsoka? Are you okay?" a voice asked, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned, facing a girl with blonde hair and tanned skin. It was Kandra Rayley, a fellow Padawan.

"Just nervous, that's all." Ahsoka answered, eyes drifting toward the arriving guests, searching for her date. No sign of Rex.

"Oh. Did anyone ask you out?"

"Yes, but he's taking a while."

"Then come join us for a while, it's just us girls." Kandra grabbed Ahsoka's arm and began tugging her toward a group of the other female Padawans.

* * *

Aayla checked herself in the mirror one last time, straightening the waistband of her skirt. It was a snug fit, she decided. Too bad that was the only party-appropriate outfit in her closet. The outfit consisted of a floor length silver skirt and a matching tank top, competed with a shawl. Hopefully Kit and Bly would like it. Aayla left her room, and walked to the party, almost tripping in her high heels. Music blasted from the entrance of the Temple, throbbing and pulsating with every beat. Aayla put a hand to her head, already getting a headache from the party.

"General Secura, is everything okay?" Bly's concerned face came into view, and Aayla removed her hand, sighing.

"I'm fine. This party will be the death of me." Bly offered his arm, and she took it, allowing the commander to lead her into the crowd of partygoers. Strobe lights spun around from a statue, and Aayla couldn't help but think of what Mace and Yoda would do about the mess. She scanned the crowd for familiar faces, and eventually spotted Obi-Wan talking to a blonde woman in a sparkling blue dress.

Obi-Wan noticed Aayla and Bly, temporarily abandoning the woman. "Good evening."

"Is that Satine?" Aayla cut in. Obi-Wan hurriedly glanced back at the woman, then nodded. "How did she get all the way here from Mandalore?"

"I can't talk for long," Obi-Wan said, then backed away to rejoin Satine. The DJ booth began playing "One and Only", encouraging couples to slow dance.

"Want to dance?" Bly asked. Aayla nodded, following him onto the dance floor, and placing her arms around his neck. Bly slowly stepped around in circles, Aayla following his example. They mingled with the other dancing couples, losing themselves to the music.

Kit stepped around the couples, searching for Aayla. Her Force presence was clear, and it was radiating from the center. The Nautolan eagerly made his way though, calling her name every five seconds, until he found her. Dancing with Bly. "This can't be right." Kit groaned, shaking his head. Aayla _wouldn't_ dump him, she just _wouldn't_. Once the song ended, Kit shoved a couple aside and marched up to Bly. "What have you done to her?!"

"Nothing, General." Bly jumped, startled by the change in behavior from Kit.

"Leave him alone, Kit." Aayla jumped in front of Bly, facing Kit with an annoyed expression.

"Aayla, I thought you had accepted me!" Kit whined.

"You didn't ask me out the correct way." Aayla sighed. "But, it looks like I'm in debt to both of you." Kit grinned at Bly, then at Aayla. "I'll spend my evening with Bly, he technically stated the question. Kit, I'll spar with you all day tomorrow."

"I wanted to spend the evening with you!" Kit complained.

"Go, Kit, you've got guests to entertain." Aayla shoved him back into the crowd, rolling her eyes.

"Hopefully that will be the last of him." Bly muttered.

"I don't think so."

* * *

**Part 1 is complete! Next up: will Kit return? And what will happen to Ahsoka? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this is a short update. I am so busy at life I barely have time to work on this! **

**Disclaimer: the OC Cody ain't mine. He belongs to CC-2224 Commander Cody (the author, who gave me a lot of inspiration for this chapter...*cough* pyromania *cough*) Heck, none of these characters are mine. **

**Cadena belongs to katierosefun. **

* * *

"Did you hear? Master Fisto was turned down by Master Secura!"

"Or did you hear that Master Luminara was going with her commander?"

"Oh! Did you hear about Master Secura's date?"

Ahsoka tried to block the gossip, wandering far from the group of girls. They had invited her to 'party' with them, which turned out to be a chatter session. It didn't help her frazzled nerves, only enhancing them as the rumors veered from the Jedi to the clones. Even worse, couples had abused the 'No PDA' rule and began their own little make out sessions all over the party. One of Ahsoka's friends, Cadena, was among those couples, snogging her boyfriend.

Ahsoka let out a long sigh, wondering what had happened to Rex, and slowly headed over to the snack table. Most of the food was either gone, or inedible, thanks to a group of Younglings. She reached out for a plate, and spotted another kissing couple.

_Great, _she thought, abandoning the plate. _Just what I needed to see. _Off to the side, she spotted a Nautolan muttering to himself, and fixing his robes. "Master Fisto?"

He jumped. "Padawan Tano! I didn't see you there!"

Ahsoka let out a long sigh, and put on a fake smile. "Hi."

"Why aren't you with them?" He gestured towards the group of giggling girls. Ahsoka sighed. "Oh. I see." He nodded.

"Why are you alone? You're the host!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Thanks to that...I am sending that commander back to Kamino as soon as I can get my hands on him." Kit muttered. Ahsoka grimaced, realizing he meant Bly. "Don't you have a date?" He glanced at her, noting the weird expression.

"Uhhhhhh...yeah." She backed away, disturbed by the sudden change of mood. "I'm going to find him."

* * *

Barriss soon followed Ahsoka's example, leaving the group of gossiping girls and wandering towards the entrance of the party. She wasn't disappointed; for two minutes later Cody arrived, dressed in a tux. "Evening, Comm...Barriss." He corrected his greeting with a bow. She held back a giggle at his awkward attempt to be a proper civilian gentleman, and curtsied. "Likewise, Cody."

"Shall we?" He offered his arm and she gladly accepted it. They strolled into the party grounds, earning a few gasps from the Jedi and open-mouthed stares from the clones. Barriss didn't care, she was too proud of herself for the evening. Cody was a little uneasy around his troops, trying to avoid the snickers coming from Waxer and Boil. He tensed up, and Barriss gripped his arm a little tighter. "Smile," she whispered, giving him a nudge in the side. He relaxed a bit, and plastered an obviously fake grin on his face. This made Waxer and Boil laugh harder.

"I hope you two are prepared to clean the refresher tomorrow." Cody spat, starting to loose his cool.

"Chill." Barriss whispered, giving Waxer and Boil the 'I'm going to get you later' look. They grinned, and turned back to gobbling up the deserts.

"Commander, I don't think that was necessary." He said as they walked away from the troopers.

"At a party like this, you drop the formality. It's _Barriss_." She insisted.

"It's what we were taught, Commander..."

Three tall blurs darted past, whooping and hollering. Barriss ducked to the side, along with Cody. "What the...?" He muttered.

"Fives, you did it!" A voice shouted. Cody groaned and clenched his fist. "That would be Echo."

"Hurry! Before they catch us!" Fives answered, holding what appeared to be a rocket. "Now who's got the fire?"

"I do!" A flaming match was held up in the air.

"Excellent, Cody! Now we'll start off with the small ones." Fives instructed, holding the rocket away from the match. Barriss gave her date an odd look, and he shrugged. "Not me."

The three men moved away from the party, and began placing the rockets all around the Temple entrance. They began to run into the crowd, grabbing various tools from under the tables (which got shrieks from the guests) and relaying instructions to one another. The rockets were nearly finished when Echo halted the process. "Wait!"

"What?" Fives and the second Cody asked, carefully setting down their arm loads of explosives.

"This isn't the safe procedure! According to the reg..." He held up a datapad, filled with instructions on how to safely set up a fireworks show.

"Put that away, Echo. We don't need some fancy instructions for having fun." Fives scolded, snatching the datapad out of his hands.

"Give me that!"

"You don't need it."

"Yes I do!"

"No, you don't."

Barriss and Cody exchanged glances saying _time to go, _and quietly wandered away from the arguing pyromaniacs.

"Give it back, Fives!"

"Not unless you kiss a girl!" He taunted, waving the datapad in the air.

"No!"

"You'd better loosen up, Echo. Once the Generals return, the fun and games leave."

"Just give it back, Fives." He begged.

"Watch this!" The second Cody was holding up his water glass, and somehow, the water was on fire.

"Isn't that water?" Fives narrowed his eyes at the glass. Cody nodded, grinning wildly. "Now how in the galaxy did you do that?"

* * *

**I am sick, thrown off by real life, and caught up in a forum, so I will try to update as much as I can! Next chapter should be the last...**

**Reviews, please, but NO flames. Thanks!**


End file.
